Pups Hunt down a Runt!
Summary Future Generation: The pups are having fun with Icee and Andrew's newborn pups, when they opened their eyes for the first time, Andrea is shocked about how beautiful the world is, which makes her very curious about the world, she gets lost in Adventure Bay, leaving the rest of the pups to find her. With Icee being worried sick about losing the others, she keeps the pups safe in her pup house. Will the Pups Find Andrea? or will a special some pup find her first? Story -today was a beautiful evening at Adventure Bay, some of the pups were playing outside, the adults were watching them have fun, but Icee and Lani were watching her newborn pups sleeping- Lani: aww! they're so adorable! Icee: hehe they are, aren't they? Lani: I wish I could play with them! Icee: well, you could but they're sleeping right now Lani: why do newborn pups sleep so much? Icee: one, because they're tired, two, because they need strength when they grow up so they sleep Lani: ooohhhhh! that makes sense! *while Icee and Lani were talking, the girls and Andrew walked up to the two* Tundra: hey, sis! how's it going? Icee: good, how about you guys? All: great! Icee: well that's great! *to the sound of Icee's voice, the pups woke up and then something amazing happened, the oldest newborn, Cameron started to open his eyes! Then, Icee looked back and noticed what Cameron was doing* Icee: *gasp!* guys, look! All: *looked at Cameron opening his eyes* awwww! *Cameron started whining a little to see the big crowd in front of him, but calmed down because he saw his mom and dad right in front of him* Icee: aww, It's okay honey! we're here! *Cameron was struggling to walk straight while walking to his parents, when he gets there, he climbs on his mom's back and smiles at his dad with a toothless smile* Andrew: ain't that cute? the kid likes me! Icee: why wouldn't he like you? you're his dad! and you're so likable! Andrew: thanks, Ice Winter: aww! you two are so cute together! Icee: we're not just cute, we're adorable! Andrew: ya got that right! -the pups laughed, while they were laughing, two of the other newborns, Snowcone and Slushie were opening their eyes too! the two pups waddled to Icee and Andrew but Slushie tripped, Snowcone helped her up then they climbed to the top of their heads and tugged on both of their ears with their gummy mouths- Icee: hey! haha! that tickles! Andrew: hahaha! stop it! -the two twins kept on tugging on their ears because it was fun to them, Icee and Andrew kept on laughing while the others just sat there saying "awww!"- Icee: okay you two Rascals,fun's over! please get off of our ears! -the twins stopped, they completely understood what she was saying and lied down next to Icee- Icee: thanks, you two... *nuzzles the both of them* whoo boy, I'm tired! Andrew: yeah me too! Lani: me three! Tundra: me four! all: us too! Icee: alright guys! goodnight! all: goodnight! -as the pups were sleeping, the runt, Andrea opened her eyes and sees how beautiful the night is, she decides to walk out and see the world, surprisingly, she got far. she made it halfway to Jake's Mountain! that's when Icee woke up because of the certain chill that she got, she looks at her sleeping pups and smiled, but she when she noticed that one was missing, she screamed so loud that the pups could hear her- Tundra: -runs to Icee- sis, what's wrong? Icee: Andrea she- she... Andrew: she what? Icee: she's gone! -the pups gasped in horror- Andrew: you mean you weren't watching her?! Icee: how was I supposed to know that she was gone?! I was asleep! Andrew: oh... Tundra: okay, we need to find her before somebody finds her and takes her in as her own Rubble: why? Icee: remember, newborn pups don't have collars yet or tags to recognize them Rubble: oh yeah! we need to find her! Chase: I could sniff her out! Icee: not that you're not useful, Chase but wind has been blowing, her scent could be hard to track, but It's our best shot! Lani: mom? are we gonna find Andrea? Skye: I hope so, sweetie Chase: how about we divide into teams, Icee, Andrew, Tundra, and Rocky could check around Mr. Porters Icee, Andrew,Tundra,and Rocky: on it! Tundra: but who's gonna watch the pups? Chase: that's where me, Skye, Zuma, and Rubble come in, we'll check the pup park, while they check in the small spaces. Marshall: what about me? Chase: could you go check Jake's mountain for her alone? Marshall: of course I can! I'll also get Jake to help me too! Chase: perfect! now let's go find Andrea! All: yeah! -Icee put her other three pups safe in her Puphouse and left with her team while the others left- Andrew: *looks in different alleys* she's not here! -at the pup park- Chase: *looking in the trees* any luck you guys? Chase's team: noooo! Chase: she's not here, either! Icee: ohhh! what if she's hurt? or scared? Andrew: Icee, she's fine I'm sure she's- Icee: How do YOU know that?! Andrew: she's PROBABLY on Jake's Mountain! we need to get to Marshall and see if she's there, but your YELLING Isn't helping! Icee: *stays quiet and starts walking to Jake's Mountain* Andrew: Icee, Wait! Icee: *stops* ...sorry for yelling... Andrew: I'm sorry too... it's just that I'm worried about her... Icee: I am too... that's why we gotta go to Jake's and see if she's there... Andrew: *walks up to Icee and kisses her on the cheek* we will find her... and when we do, this will never happen again... Icee: I know it won't *nuzzles Andrew back* let's just find her... (Tundra, Andrew, Rocky, and Icee start walking towards Jake's Mountain, hoping that she would be there, but someone else found her first) Blizzard: *walking around and sees Andrea in front of him* oh hello... you must be Icee's runt... Andrea shook in fear to see the tall gray husky in front of her, she didn't know what to do but whimper and back away Blizzard: no no, don't run away! I'm gonna help you! Andrea stopped and turned around to walk towards the gray husky behind her, but Icee saw this and ran towards Andrea and Blizzard Icee: Andrea! You're okay! *nuzzles her and puts her on her back* and Blizzard! Did you find her? Blizzard: Actually, she found me... I was just about to find you Icee: *hugs Blizzard* oh thank you thank you thank you! Blizzard: no problem... but you're kinda hugging me too tight... can't....breathe... Icee stopped hugging Blizzard as Blizzard gasped for air Icee: hehe... whoops... Andrew: Ice, did you find her? Icee: well she found Blizzard Andrew: she did? Wow! She's a good tracker! Tundra: oh Andrea! We're so glad you're back! *nuzzles her* Icee: well thanks again! *starts to walk off* Andrew: *activates his pup tag* Guys, you can start heading back to the Lookout! Chase and his team: okay! (when they get to the Lookout, the pups went into their pup houses and fell back to sleep, all except Icee who was relieved to see her baby again) Icee: I'll never lose you again... I promise... *dozes off with Andrea and the pups on her back while Andrew leaned against her fast asleep* END Sorry it ended so fast, didn't know what to put next... otherwise I hope you liked it! Stay Awesome guys! Cast Icee Andrew Tundra Rocky Skye Zuma Rubble Marshall Blizzard Andrea Cameron Slushie Snowcone Lani Winter Ace Sage Aurora